Equivocada
by YuukiShipper
Summary: ¡Sakura!-¿Sasuke-kun?/¡Ya deja de mentir!Se que te has estado acostando con ella-Sakura/No te vayas/ Siempre estuve equivocada, pero no lo quise ver.
1. Chapter 1

Equivocada

_-Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de pasar por pasillo 4 para abordar, gracias._

-Bien-Suspiro-Esa es mi llamada- Tome mi maleta y mi pasaporte para irme lejos de este lugar.

¿Cómo inicio todo esto? Es muy fácil, el chico al que yo amaba y decía amarme me engaño de la forma más horrible que pueda existir, se acostó con mi hermana. Les contare como paso, fue hace 5 meses

**5 MESES ATRAS **

Me preparaba para ir a la preparatoria Konoha High School (Poca imaginación -.-) Mi uniforme consistía en una falda tableada negra hasta los muslos, una blusa blanca con las mangas largas y un poco holgadas, de la parte de la cintura y el pecho era un poco apretada, calcetas blancas debajo de las rodillas y zapatos negros. Al terminar de vestirme baje tomar el desayuno, al llegar a la cocina me encotre a mi madre, a mi hermana y a mi padre.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días Saku-chan ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Me pregunto mi mamá.

-Bien mamá- Le dije. Mi hermana, Sakurako que era mayor que yo, solo me miro y me sonrió, hay veces en las que parece que mi hermana me odia y vaya que lo digo enserio. Mi padre solo asintió la cabeza mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.

Al terminar de tomar mi desayuno me fui directo a la escuela, en el camino me encontré a mi mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga su cabello era color negro con reflejos azabaches y le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de color perla. Al llegar a su lado me saludo.

-Hola Sakura-chan- Me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Hinata-chan- Le dije con una sonrisa también.

En el camino nos entretuvimos hablando de cosas triviales como por ejemplo el chico que le gustaba, Naruto Uzumaki de piel bronceada y cabello rubio despeinado, ojos color azul eléctrico, era muy guapo. Hinata-chan siempre se sonrojaba cada que hablábamos de él y siempre que habla o se acerca a él se sonroja como un tomate, era algo muy gracioso.

-Nee Hinata-chan ¿cuando le dirás a Naruto lo que sientes? Ya han pasado casi 2 años y aun no se lo dices- Le dije y cuando la voltee a ver estaba roja como un tomate.

-Bu-bueno aun no sé, y si él no me corresponde- Me dijo triste, pero no entiendo porque esta así, era obvio para todo el mundo que a Naruto le gustaba Hinata, solo que ella no se daba cuenta al igual que él no se daba cuenta que Hinata gustaba de él.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, yo estoy segura de que te corresponde- Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír.

Al llegar a la escuela nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, nos tocaba Español, al llegar al salón de español nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, nos sentábamos juntas, y para suerte y mala suerte mía nos sentábamos frente a Naruto y frente a _él_, mi tortura de todos los días, Uchiha Sasuke tenía el cabello azabache con reflejos azulados, sus ojos eran color carbón, era arrogante, egocéntrico y para mi desgracia jodidamente sexy, así es, yo Sakura Haruno estaba enamorada de ese idiota pero para el yo solo soy una _molestia _como me dice.

Cuando empezó la clase empezó mi martirio, soportar a ese Uchiha, tener que soportar estar delante de él, chico que amo y para colmo de males es mi _**cuñado**_.

* * *

N/A: Hola n.n pues soi nueva y pues esta historia ya la tenia pero no sabia como subirla ^^U hasta que me di cuenta de un error del que no me habia dado cuenta ¬¬' bueno espero que les guste y espero resivir muchooos reviews. Bueno...

Sayo ^^

Yuuki-chan se despide =D

Kissu


	2. Chapter 2 Prohibido

Equivocada

A la hora del receso Hinata y yo nos dirigimos al comedor, cuando llegamos nos sentamos con nuestras amigas.

-Hola chicas- Saludamos Hinata y yo.

-Hola- Nos contestaron todas con una sonrisa.

-Nee Sakura-chan ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana con tus padres?- Me pregunto nuestra amiga Tenten, su cabello es color castaño y siempre lo trae amarrado en dos chonguitos y sus ojos color chocolate.

-Pues me fue bien, ya sabes, mi madre comprando de todo jalando a mi papá con ella y mi hermana molestándome y haciéndome cargar sus bolsas- Le dije mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Joder frente tienes que hacer algo con tu hermana, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tus padres?- Me dijo mi amiga Ino Yamanaka, es rubia y su cabello es largo, se lo amarra su cabello en una coleta alta y sus ojos son de color azul marino.

-No puedo cerda, lo más seguro es que me sermoneen diciendo que no es cierto y bla bla bla- Le dije, la verdad es que lo más seguro es que mis padres me maten si les llego a decir que su hija favorita me trata mal y parece odiarme, Ino solo me miro y suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras comíamos hablábamos de cosas triviales cuando llegaron los chicos y entre ellos _él _**mi tortura, **cuando llegaron a nuestra mesa se sentaron con nosotras uniéndose a la plática, entre ellos se encontraban Neji Hyuuga, es primo de Hinata y es muy serio y casi no habla su cabello es castaño largo y sus ojos color perla como los de Hinata, cada vez que Tenten está cerca de él se sonroja y sonríe un poco más, a Tenten también le gusta pero es tan distraída que no se da cuenta de que Neji gusta de ella.

Sai, su cabello es negro y corto, sus ojos del mismo color, a veces me recuerda a Sasuke pero lo descarto ya que él es mucho más amable que él, antes de que se hiciera nuestro amigo siempre andaba dándole sonrisas falsas a todos lo cual nos molestaba, pero después de que se hizo nuestro amigo ya casi no las daba, le gusta Ino pero no sabe como decírselo, a Ino también le gusta pero ella está esperando que el de el "primer paso".

Shikamaru Nara, su cabello es castaño y siempre lo trae atado en una coleta alta, el sale con una chica mayor que el que se llama Temari "la problemática" según Shikamaru, muy pocas veces hemos platicado con ella pero nos damos cuenta de que es muy simpática, a Shikamaru le gusta mirar las nubes en la azotea y siempre está diciendo que todo es "problemático" lo cual molesta a Ino que siempre lo está regañando, es muy divertido verlos discutir.

Cuando llegaron Naruto y Sasuke me puse nerviosa ya que se sentó junto a mí, hace mucho que no hablamos, desde que paso _**eso **_y las pocas veces que hemos podido hacerlo es cuando va a mi casa a ver a mi hermana.

Cuando tocaron la campana nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de literatura con Kakashi-sensei, me gustaba esa clase ya que casi no hacíamos nada, podíamos platicar con cualquiera e incluso comer y el maestro no nos dice nada ya que siempre se la pasa leyendo un libro "educativo" según él.

Cuando llegamos al salón de Literatura iba a sentarme en mi puesto cuando Naruto paso corriendo y casi tirándome en el proceso para poder sentarse con Hinata, casi me da un ataque cardiaco al darme cuenta de que tendría que sentarme junto a _él_, le iba a reclamar a Naruto pero en ese momento llego el maestro diciéndome que me sentara.

-Buenos días, chicos- Dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio

-Buenos días- Contestaron todos.

Cuando el maestro saco su libro "educativo" decidí platicar con Hinata pero vi que estaba muy ocupada hablando con Naruto, así que no me quedo de otra que ver el cielo por la ventana.

Podía sentir una mirada penetrante en mí pero la ignore toda la clase ya que me suponía quien podía ser. Aun no puedo creer que después de _**eso **_él estuviera con Sakurako, aun me dolía el tan solo verlo besarla.

Siempre que iba a nuestra casa yo procuraba salir e irme a distraer al parque que estaba cerca de mi casa para así no escuchar ni ver nada de lo que hicieran, aun podía recordar con claridad _**ese **_día.

**FLASH BACK **

_Se encontraba una pelirrosa en un parque contemplando un gran y hermoso árbol de cerezo, dio un respingo al sentir un par de brazos en su cintura, haciéndola sonreír al saber de quién se trataba._

_-Te tardaste mucho… **Sasuke-kun**- Le dijo al muchacho haciéndolo sonreír mientras apretaba más su abrazo_.

**END FLASH BACK **

Dio un respingo al escuchar la campana que indicaba su siguiente clase, se levanto con la mirada gacha y con tristeza al recordar _**esos **_días de completa felicidad.

A la hora de salida se estaba despidiendo de sus amigas.

-Adiós chicas nos vemos mañana- Les dije mientras les sonreía y me despedía con la mano.

-Adiós Sakura-chan- Se despidió Tenten.

-Adiós frentezota y recuerda que el sábado vamos al centro comercial ¿vale?- Me dijo Ino mientras se despedía.

-Si cerda no faltare- Le dije mientras sonreía de lado.

-Vamos Hinata-chan- Le dije a Hinata mientras esperaba a que caminara, cuando la voltee a ver estaba sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo-lo siento Sa-sakura-chan pero hoy me va a llevar a mi casa Na-naruto-kun- Me dijo mientras se ponía roja como un tomate, al escucharla decir eso sonreí.

-Está bien Hinata-chan, no te preocupes, pero no pierdas esta oportunidad y dile a Naruto lo que sientes- Le dije mientras le sonreía, ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía.

-Tra-tratare Sakura-chan- Me dijo mientras me sonreía más confiada y con la mirada decidida, solo espero que no se desmaye mientras se lo dice.

-Bueno, adiós Hinata-chan nos vemos mañana- Le dije para después seguir mi camino a mi casa, lo que menos quería era regresar a mi casa y encontrarme a Sakurako haciendo ciertas cosas con Sasuke. Mientras caminaba escuche de repente pasos detrás de mí, me asuste un poco y apresure el paso y escuche que también el que me seguía apresuraba el paso, empecé a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban y cuando ya casi llevaba 2 cuadras me detuve al no escuchar más pasos detrás de mí.

-Bien, parece que lo perdí- Dije para empezar a caminar de nuevo cuando sentí que alguien me puso una mano en el hombro, me asuste tanto que grite.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Suéltame pervertido!- Le grite para después golpearlo con mi maletín, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré a un Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, yo solo empecé a reír nerviosamente y con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Sasuke, lo siento pensé que eras… un pervertido- Lo ultimo lo dije en susurro mientras aparecía un sonrojo en mis mejillas y la mirada gacha al confundir a Sasuke con un pervertido.

-Hmp, como sea- Me dijo para caminar enfrente de mí con su ceño todavía fruncido.

-Vas a ver a Sakurako ¿cierto?- Le pregunte mientras miraba hacia abajo con la mirada triste, el solo asintió con la cabeza y seguimos caminando en un silencio totalmente incomodo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa abrí la puerta y en el instante en que abrí sentí que me empujaban y luego sentí un dolor tremendo en el trasero, fruncí el ceño y cuando busque al culpable para poder decirle sus verdades, vi a mi hermana Sakurako abrazando a Sasuke muy fuerte y a Sasuke viendo y en sus ojos vi algo que me parecía tristeza pero decidí ignorarlo levantarme e irme al parque a tratar de olvidarme de todo.

No podía soportarlo, tenía que olvidarme de Sasuke Uchiha, debía olvidarme de Sasuke Uchiha, mi chico **prohibido**.


End file.
